We Are Assassins
by MyrtlePheonix
Summary: [This is a story request I have been asked to write. I have taken some liberties with the time line to make the story fit and for this story, Karma is female (as requested). This is the first time I have written a request for someone and I have really enjoyed the challenge. I would love to write some more for people, not just for Assassination Classroom. PM for details)
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

Every story can have a different ending, depending on the perspective of the person telling it. They say that history is written from the point of view of the victors and our story is no different at the beginning. Our world was changed when a new teacher arrived at the school, a teacher who could destroy the world and everything we loved. We were written off as losers, as kids with no future and then we were given a new role – assassins. Our role was to kill our teacher, to save the world or die trying. But something happened to make that hard, we came to love him. Our teacher saw us as people, as kids who could be something, as kids who deserved a chance to succeed. He gave us hope and a new respect for ourselves that the world had taken from us. Our task changed. We didn't want to kill him; we wanted to save him and find a way to save to world at the same time. It took a lot of work and, to be honest, a lot of luck but we did it. We found a way to stop him self destructing and taking the world with him. Only the government and us kids know his secret and that is the way it has to stay. But it was worth the hard work because we got something we never had before – a teacher who cared and new lives as assassins. Of course, life has a funny way of biting you in the butt when you think that things are sorted. Little did we know that we may have saved our teacher but the fight was not over as a new evil was on the horizon and new tentacle monsters were being created by people determined to create chaos. My name is Nagisa Shiota and I am an assassin.

**A New Day **

Nagisa walked into class the day and took his seat. It was weird to think that only the day before, they had saved the world from exploding and no one would ever know about it. To the rest of the school, they were still just the outcasts, banished to an old building on a mountain. Out of sight and out of mind. He looked around the class as the rest of the class began to file in, looking as tired as he felt. He smiled to himself as Karma walked in, she had a way of dominating the room. Even the toughest kids in class, such as Terasaka, didn't mess with Karma. They were painfully aware that she was more that capable of kicking their ass should they need it. Nagisa has been friends with Karma a long time, and although he would never admit it, had a huge crush on her. He kept that to himself, as he did not want her to kick his ass for presuming they would ever be anything more than friends. Karma nodded at Nagisa as she walked to her seat, leaning back in her chair and waiting for the teachers to appear.

A few minutes later, Korosensei walked in wearing one of his ridiculous disguises, followed by Karasuma and Irina. There was the sound of quiet laughing around the room at the sight of Korosensei, as he was dressed like Karasuma who did not look overly impressed about it. Korosensei looked around the room,

"Well children, I need to thank you. You saved me and you saved the world, it is a massive achievement! Well done! And, of course, you get the reward of having me as your teacher for even longer!"

Karasuma rolled his eyes, "Do you really need the disguise here? You look ridiculous. Anyway, moving forward, I have talked to my superiors and we have an offer for you all. You have shown that you all have the capacity to be outstanding assassins and so we are offering you the chance to continue your training, under myself and Irina. In exchange, all we would ask is, if needed, you help with any future problems regarding issues that the rest of the world cannot be allowed to be aware of. Oh, and we will pay you."

The class looked around at each other, trying to take in what they just heard. Nagisa glanced back at Karma, who shrugged. To both of them, this was a dream come true. A chance to learn more about something they were extremely good at and earn some money at the same time.

Korosensei interrupted to add, "However, you will still be expected to get good grades. There will be no slacking off!"

A collective groan went around the room and someone muttered, "Maybe we should have killed him!"

Karasuma looked around the class, "Is there anyone who does not want to carry on with training? If so, raise your hand now. Once you commit, you will be expected to give 100% to this, so bear that in mind,"

Nagisa looked around but not a single hand went up. The whole class wanted to carry on. They had found their role in life! Karasuma nodded,

"Great, well consider yourself official assassins from this point on. We begin training this afternoon."

With that, he left the room with Irina whilst the class talked amongst themselves until Korosensei slammed a book on his desk,

"Yes, yes, it is all very exciting but now it is time for English, concentrate!"

Another groan went around the class, they may be assassins but studying came first with Korosensei!

**Oblivion **

Whilst up on the mountain, the class were feeling on top of the world, in an old warehouse on the outskirts of the city, a new threat was building. On the outside, the building looked like it was abandoned but, on the inside, it was a top of the range research lab and training facility. It was the home of an organisation known as Oblivion and was run by a man name Hector Michaels. He was a scientist who had worked on the project that created Korosensei but, unlike many of his colleagues, he has escaped capture and he was his life's goal to continue and improve the project. He was also mad. He saw a world where he was in charge with an army of tentacle monsters working for him, keeping the population under control and allowing him to create a world that fitted his image of perfection.

Hector walked around the development floor, peering into incubation tubes containing his test subjects. He picked up people no one would miss and offered them a chance to be something more. Petty criminals and street gangs made perfect subjects as they already had the required lack of morals that he wanted to develop in his army. The project was still in its early stages and so far only three subjects had survived to develop into the soldiers he wanted. Those three were his pride and joy and soon they would be released upon the world, to cause chaos and start the beginning of a new period of history. Hector smiled to himself as he walked towards the training facility, with the original dead at the hands of a group of school children, there was no one left to stop him. His time was coming and soon everyone would know his name and bow before him, or die. It was their choice. With a chuckle, he pushed open the door to the next room, and went to speak to his creations about the next stage in the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nagisa**

It was hard to concentrate for the rest of the day as everyone tried to get their head around the fact that they were going to be real assassins and their target would no longer be their teacher, it would be people who were real criminals, dangerous people who would pose a real challenge to their skills. Not that Korosensei hadn't but he had never tried to kill them back! Nagisa and Karma walked down the hill towards the main campus together after school, talking about what had happened.

"Can you believe it?" Nagisa said, "We are being paid to do what we have been doing for the last year anyway!"

Karma smiled, "Yeah well, it will make up for the fact we did not get any money since we did not kill the damn Octopus!"

Nagisa laughed, "Yeah that was a bit is a bummer but this should be fun, I mean, we get to go up against real bad guys."

"You know, you have a real weird idea if what classes as fun," Karma laughed, pushing her hair out of her face.

Nagisa watched her and sighed quietly. Maybe one day he would be brave enough to tell her he had feeling for her, but once against, today would not be that day.

As they walked towards town, they stopped suddenly at the sound of an explosion and screaming. They looked at each other and ran towards where the noise was coming from. As they rounded a corner, they saw that a bus was burning in the middle of the road, people running for cover as the windows exploded and flames licked at the cars around the bus. Nagisa and Karma stood frozen on the street corner watching, trying to work out what had happened and then they saw something that made their blood freeze in their veins. Standing on top of the bus was a figure, a large human figure but what had caused them to catch their breath was the sight of the tentacles coming out of the person's back.

Nagisa looked at Karma, "Are you seeing that? How is that possible?"

Karma shook her head, stunned by what she was seeing. "I don't know, it should not be possible. The lab and all the equipment were destroyed. Itona was the last tentacle monster made."

As they watched, the person seemed to look right at them and smile, before leaping off the bus and heading away across the tops of the building, propelled by the tentacles. Karma grabbed Nagisa's arm,

"We have to get back to school, tell the Karasuma about this." She turned and ran back towards the school, Nagisa close on her heels. Behind them the bus burned as fire engines raced to put out the blaze before more cars exploded. The tentacle person stood on a roof and watched. He had been seen, people would talk and fear would spread. This was just the beginning and chaos and destruction would follow but for now, the public's attention had been caught and it was a step in the right direction.

**School**

Karma and Nagisa arrived back at school, breathing hard and ran into the school. Korosensei was in the staff room with Karasuma when they arrived and burst in through the door. Nagisa bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as Karma gasped,

"Tentacles, guy with tentacles, bus on fire... tentacles."

Korosensei and Karasuma stared at them both, looking over at each other confused.

"Catch your breath and start again," Karasuma said

Nagisa stood up, breathing more normally, "There was a bus on fire, at the bottom of the hill and there was a man stood on it who had tentacles."

Korosensei looked at them, "That is not possible, there were no more tentacle monsters made after Itona and the lab was destroyed by the government."

"He had tentacles," Karma said, "We saw him, they were coming out of his back and he used them to pull himself up a building. He blew up the bus."

Karasuma looked at Korosensei, "They would not make a mistake about this, they have seen enough over the past year not to be imagining things. I need to speak to my superiors, see if they have heard anything." He grabbed his phone and walked out of the room.

Karma and Nagisa sat down and waited, looking at Korosensei.

"How is this possible, Sir?" Nagisa asked

Korosensei shook his head, "I don't know Nagisa but we will need to find out."

Karasuma walked back in, "You were not the only ones who saw him, the police have been receiving call after call about a monster blowing up buses. Whoever he was, he wanted people to see him. This could be a huge problem. It would appear you have your first class assignment, find this guy and see what is going on!"

Nagisa and Karma looked at each other. They had thought their days of fighting people with tentacles were over but apparently, they were starting all over again. Karasuma looked at them,

"We need to get everyone back, we start tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Threat**

Leaving the chaos of the burning bus behind him, the man with the tentacles headed back to the warehouse and the man who had changed his life. The man had an old name but, like his old life, that was behind him. He was now know as Fury. When his creator had first told him this would be his name, he had thought it was a bit lame but as the others were created and their names were given out, a theme had emerged and it felt more appropriate. Fury arrived back at the warehouse and headed to the operations room where Hector was waiting for him, news shows playing in the background showing the aftermath of his attack on the bus. Hector was staring at the screens, a smile on his face.

"You did well Fury. You have caused chaos and people are scared. We have shown our face to the world and now we can move on to the next stages."

Fury smiled slightly, he did not care about the reasons behind why he was created or why he was destroying things. He just wanted to be given free rein to hurt and destroy a world he felt had let him down. Fury was a career criminal, he had spent his whole live robbing people, fighting and generally making life miserable for anyone who had the misfortune to cross his path. When Hector had taken him in and given him a change to be a more powerful version of himself, he had jumped at the chance. Fury looked over at Hector,

"Some of those kids were there, from the school that took out Project 1. They saw me so word will get back to the ones who did the killing."

Hector turned round, "Well that was always the plan. I noticed the government still has agents in that school, so I do believe they may still be training those kids."

Fury raised his eyebrows "They are going to send a bunch of kids after me? That is stupid."

"Do not underestimate those 'kids'," Hector said, "They took down the original remember. We will be doing another project soon. In the meantime, work with the others, I want those two ready to go next time!"

Fury nodded and headed back to the barracks where he lived with the two other successes. He was by far the strongest, but Chaos and Bedlam were not far behind. As a team, they would be unstoppable and not matter what Hector said, those kids would be no match for him.

**School**

Back at the school, the class were watching the same news reports, looking at the image of the man with tentacles standing on top of the bus. Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei stood together against the wall, no one talking as they scene played out.

"I thought I was the last one," Itona said quietly

"So did we," Korosensei replied, "We do not know where this one has come from but he must be dealt with. You know more than most how the tentacles effect you. We need to stop him before he totally loses control."

Karma was sat in her seat, flicking a knife around in her fingers, "How do we do that when we have no idea who he is or where he came from?"

Karasuma answered, "We use the skills you have learnt. We investigate, track and look for other sightings of him. He did not disappear into thin air, someone must have seen him leave. Worst case scenario, we wait for him to show himself again. He has had a taste for it now, he will want to carry on, the tentacles will be pushing him."

Nagisa was sitting staring at the image of the man on the screen. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing, they had tried to kill Korosensei so many times and not succeeded and he had not been fighting back. This was going to be hard and there was a chance people were going to get hurt. He glanced back at Karma, who was still flicking a knife round and round her fingers. She had a look on her face he recognised, a look that showed excitement at the prospect of a fight and it concerned him. She was reckless and he could not bear the thought of something happening to her, or anyone else in the class. He sighed thinking this could be their life now that they had agreed to work for the government and he would need to get used to it. His thoughts were interrupted by Karasuma's voice,

"Right, we know what we are facing. Go home, get some sleep and we will see you back here in the morning, no one be late!"

The class murmured various agreements as they stood up, everyone lost in their own thought as they headed home to get what would probably be the last night of full rest for a while. Nagisa hung back, waiting for Karma so they could walk home together. As the kids left, the teachers looked at each other.

"It is a big ask Karasuma," Irina said, "You saw how powerful Itona was."

"I know," Karasuma replied, "But these kids are all we have and they are tough. We have Korosensei with us as well so that will help."

Korosensei was lost in thought trying to work out how this had happened and did not answer. He just nodded distractedly and walked out of the classroom. He needed to think before the kids arrived back tomorrow. He would protect every one of them with his life and right now, he could not think further than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nagisa and Karma**

Nagisa and Karma walked home together in the dark, not speaking just caught up in their own thoughts. Nagisa finally broke the silence,

"Where do you think this new tentacle guy came from?" he asked Karma

Karma shrugged and smiled, "No idea, but we have to find him and deal with him."

Nagisa looked at her. "You seem to be looking forward to this a bit too much!"

Karma frowned at him, "This is what we have been trained for, to be assassins. Why shouldn't I look forward to doing something I am good at?"

Nagisa did not reply. He worried sometimes that Karma was over confident in her abilities. She was good, he knew that but it made her reckless and he was worried that she would get herself hurt or killed if she did not take the risks seriously. He carried on walking, deep in thought, not noticing that Karma was watching him. Karma smiled to herself. Nagisa was so easy to read at times. She knew he was worrying about her and she knew that he liked her. She wondered if he would ever build up the courage of telling her that. She could always tell him she knew and admit she liked him too but where was the fun in that? They reached the crossroads where they needed to separate and with a final smile, Karma said

"Go get some sleep Nagisa, don't stay up all night thinking about this. We will have enough of that to do from tomorrow."

Nagisa nodded, still lost in his own thoughts, "Yeah sure Karma, good night, I will see you tomorrow."

The pair separated and walked to their respective homes to try and get some sleep before they started their new roles as government assassins for real the next day.

**School**

Unlike the kids, all three teachers were still wide awake and sitting in the teachers lounge trying to get their heads around the new threat. Karasuma has been on the phone most of the evening trying to get information from his sources that would give them a clue who and that they were dealing with. Korosensei was lost in thought and Irina was reaching out to her own contacts, looking for anyone who may have heard even a whisper of a new organisation being established with the technology to produce people with tentacles.

Karasuma put down his phone and ran his hands through his hair, "Nothing, I am getting absolutely nothing. Whoever they are, they have kept themselves quiet up until this point. They cannot just have come from nowhere, there has to be a trace of them somewhere"

Korosensei looked at him and smiled, "There was no trace of me until I broke out and Itona came as a bit of a surprise as well if I remember correctly. My gut instinct would be that whoever is behind this, was part of the original project."

Irina was talking on the phone in Russian and she put ended the call and looked at them, "I may have something. One of my contacts heard a whisper that someone was recruiting criminals for a secret project under the name Oblivion. It may be nothing but it more than we had a few minutes ago."

Karasuma nodded and picked up the phone again, checking with his contacts for any information on an organisation called Oblivion. By the time the kids arrived in the morning, he wanted to have at least some information for them to work with. Ten minutes later, he put down his phone.

"I have a name, Hector Michaels. He was part of the team that worked on the project that created you," He said looking at Korosensei, "After the fall of the project, he disappeared and we have been trying to find him. It is possible he is part of this, one of the prisoners we still have from the original project was 'encouraged' to talk about anyone who might be crazy enough to do this and apparently, this Michaels was obsessed with creating an army of undefeatable fighters with tentacles. It is possible, he is creating them and getting his own back for us taking down the original project."

Korosensei shook his head, "The name does not ring a bell but there were many people I never met."

"Well it might have nothing to do with him, but it a thread we can pull at and see where it leads," Karasuma said

Irina yawned, "Well I am going to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day!"

Karasuma nodded, "Go, get some rest, I will carry on here."

Irina pushed herself to her feet and walked out of the room, glancing back and watching as Karasuma picked up his phone again. Things were going to get full on and she did not suppose they would be getting a lot of rest from now on. She wanted to tell him to rest but knew she would be wasting her breath. Tomorrow things would start and she just hoped they were not asking more of the kids then they were capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Following Day**

The following morning, the class were all in their seats by 7am. No one had really slept as they had all been searching online for videos of the attack and looking at online notice boards, reading the comments people were leaving. Everything from government conspiracy to aliens had been suggested over the hours that had followed the attack on the bus. Karasuma walked into the classroom, looking more dishevelled than usual, and stood at the front of the class.

"Right, we have some leads to follow so I will be dividing you into teams. These will be the teams you work with throughout this assignment" he said as Irina handed out sheets of paper with the teams listed on them, "We believe that the person involved may be part of an organisation that is linked to the original project and are calling themselves Oblivion under the leadership of a man called Hector Michaels. Irina's contacts have suggested that in recent months, he has been recruiting criminals and we assume turning them into tentacle monsters, with a view to creating an army. This means we have no idea how many of them there are. It may be there is only this one but we must work on the assumption that there are more. As you know, the tentacles cause the person problems," He looked at Itona and Kayano as he said it, "So we need to stop this before these criminals become even worse than they already are and the tentacles take over."

Karma raised her hand, "Sir, what is the aim here? I mean are we aiming to kill him or just capture him?"

Karasuma glanced across at Irina and Korosensei, "Ideally we want them alive, but if that is not possible then you have permission to take them down using whatever means necessary. Korosensei will be helping so you have back up as well as myself and Irina."

Nagisa looked confused, "But no one knows Korosensei is still alive. If he helps then people will know about him."

Korosensei smiled, "I know Nagisa but it is fine, this is more important than me staying under the radar anymore and I have the best chance of taking them down right now. Anyway, maybe if I show I am not a bad guy, I may be able to live without hiding anymore."

Karasuma did not look convinced at that but he nodded in agreement anyway, more for the benefit of the class than for Korosensei.

"Right, you all have your team lists and the assignments I have set for you, get to it!" Karasuma said before walking out of the room with the other teachers.

...

Nagisa looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and read through who his team members

were. He was happy to see he was part of a strong team with Karma, Itona, Kayano, Isogai and Sugino. They all had good skills and would be useful. He was mostly happy that he was in the same team as Karma. He looked down at their task list. So far, it was all research observation as they did not know where the Oblivion may be. However, he noticed that at the next sighting, his team was ordered to be get there as fast as they could and back up Korosensei and the other teachers. The thought was exciting but also somewhat scary! He looked back at Karma who gave him a thumbs up. Nagisa sighed and mentally added 'keep an eye on Karma' to his task list.

**Oblivion**

Fury sat with his booted feet on the table in front of him, waiting for Hector to give them the details of their next assignment. Chaos and Bedlam sat beside him. This would be the first time that they would be going out as a team. Hector was standing at the front in the room in front of a large screen.

"Right, this time we are going big," Hector said, "The world knows we are here so we are going to do something to show that that we are serious and that they need to respect and fear us."

Fury internally rolled his eyes, Hector was so dramatic at times. Hector carried on talking,

"This time we are not setting fire to a mere bus, this time we are hitting the city where it hurts." On the screen, Hector pointed at pictures of the main electricity station and also the water system. "We are taking out them both, let's see how they cope with their power and water gone."

Fury smiled, this was actually not a bad plan. Without the basic luxuries, society would quickly start to fall to pieces. He saw one flaw in the plan however.

"There are only three of us, how are we going to do this?" he asked.

Hector smiled, " I have recruited some of the local crime factions, they will be working with us. They benefit from this too. Once the world descends into darkness, they will be able to go about their work more. Of course, if they cross us, kill them!"

Bedlam spoke for the first time, she was the only female of the group, a small red headed woman who's appetite for violence was hidden behind a feminine outside. "What about the brats from the school? What is they get involved?"

Fury answered for Hector, "Then we kill them as well."

Hector nodded his agreement. "We leave as soon as it gets dark, rest up for now and be ready to leave at nightfall."

Fury, Chaos and Bedlam for to their feet and headed back to their rooms to prepare for the night of fun to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**That Evening – 10pm**

Nagisa was sat crossed legged on the floor in Karma's living room, the rest of the team spread out around the room. They had decided to move their base to Karma's house as it had gotten chaotic at school with everything talking at once. Every member of the team was glued to their laptops or phones, trying to find a mention or some clue where they could find the organisation known as Oblivion. Nagisa sighed a stretched his arms above his head, trying to unknot the muscles in his back.

"This is useless," Karma suddenly blurted out, " We have been at this for hours and apart from the reports on the initial sighting, there is nothing! You would think someone would notice a guy with tentacles wandering around!"

Nagisa smiled, patience was not one of Karma's strong points but she was right, logically you would have thought someone would have seen the guy leaving and had a clue of what direction he had headed in at least. There was murmured agreement from around the room, everyone was tired and their energy levels were lagging. They had not heard anything from Karasuma or any of the other teams so they assumed that everyone else was having the same amount of luck as they were. Nagisa stretched again and stood up,

"Shall I go make some coffee? See if we can get some more energy?" he said.

Karma stood up, "Great idea, I'll help you, who wants coffee?"

Four hands went up in the air and Karma and Nagisa started to walk towards the kitchen and that was when the lights went off!

"What the hell?" Karma's voice came out of the dark.

"Did your parent's not pay their electricity bill this month?" Isogai joked from his place on the floor.

"Shut it Isogai," Karma snapped, "You are not funny, pauper boy!"

Nagisa walked over to the window and opened the blinds, trying to let some light in. As he looked out, all he saw was blackness.

"Erm guys, there are no lights on anywhere!" he said.

At the same time, a phone started to ring, it's screen offering some light in the darkness. Itona answered and after listening for a minute, put it on to speaker phone so everyone could hear. Karasuma's voice came out of the darkness.

"We just got an emergency call from the main electricity station, something is happening there. That is why the lights went out. We do not have the full details, the emergency call cut off but judging by the amount of screaming in the background of the recording, I would guess that Oblivion are behind this. I need you over there, Korosensei and I will meet you there. I am texting you directions, get to it!"

The group got to their feet and rummaged around in the dark for their combat uniforms and weapons. They used their phones for some light but were reluctant to use them too much as they were aware that there was no way to charge them again. Once they were all ready, they headed out into the darkness, rushing past confused householders standing in the street wondering with their neighbours what could have happened. Nagisa walked besides Karma,

"I think this may just be the beginning. Just turning off the power for a while would not be too bad unless they have a plan in place to not turn it back on!" he said.

Karma nodded, "Yeah I agree, I think they have something bigger in mind."

They lapsed into silence as they continued to walk towards the meeting point with Karasuma and Korosensei.

**Electricity Power Plant (1 hour earlier)**

Fury, Chaos and Bedlam stood across the road from the electricity plant, the guard in his shelter at the main gate. There were no staff coming and going as the office staff and day shift had gone and now the only ones left inside were the night workers required to keep the plant running during the night. The guard was just a worker sat in a shelter, with no real experience on what to do if faced with an armed opponent. It was more for show than anything else which was stupid on the part of the owners as it left their plant wide open to attack. The three of them watched as a man, dressed in the same clothes as the guard, entered the shelter and they heard the muffled thud as he knocked out the official guard and took his place in the shelter. The man belonged to one of the local crime syndicates and would ensure that they were not disturbed. The plan was to initially take the plant quietly, cut on the power supply and then hold the city to ransom, Fury was disappointed by this when it was explained as he was itching to fight. With a bit of luck, some of the workers would resist, and even if they didn't, he would just tell Hector that they did and knock them around a bit!

A few seconds after the new guard took his seat in the shelter, then Bedlam, Fury and Chaos walked across the road and into the complex. The man in the guard house nodded at them as they passed and went back to staring ahead, his job was to prevent anyone else from entering and to give the three of them a heads up when the police eventually arrived. Fury was ready for a fight, in the past few weeks he had felt rage growing within him and voice telling him that he needed to destroy everyone who tried to stop him from getting what he wanted. He kept these thoughts to himself as for now he needed Hector, but the time would come when he would not need him any more and then, maybe Hector would have a little accident and he would take over the running of the organisation and the world would not know what had hit it.

Fury pushed his thoughts down, for now he needed to concentrate on the job ahead. He motioned for Bedlam and Fury to head off to different areas of the plant and he headed to the operation centre. Within five minutes the screaming started, Fury smiled as he held the terrified plant supervisor in the air by his neck. It appeared Bedlam and Chaos were not planning on taking down the plant without a fight either.

Looking at the supervisor, Fury smiled and released his tentacles, he watched the man's eyes grow wide in fear.

"Now," Fury said, "You are going to show me how to suit down the power to the city and then maybe I will not kill you."

The supervisor nodded and pointed at the control panels across the room. Fury walked over and destroyed everything he could find, watching as one by one the lights across the city map blinked out. Once he was done, he casually turned around and used his tentacles to kill the supervisor.

"Well, I did only say maybe I would not kill you," he laughed as he walked out to find Bedlam and Chaos and move on to the next part of the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Investigation**

Nagisa and the others arrived outside the electric plant and stood in the tree line, where not long ago, the three Oblivion operatives had stood. Nagisa jumped as a tentacle appeared on his shoulder, announcing the presence of Korosensei and Karasuma.

"You are jumpy tonight Nagisa," Korosensei chuckled.

Nagisa looked down, jumpiness was not a good thing for an assassin but he was on edge. Next to him, Karma chuckled quietly and he scowled at her. Karasuma shook his head,

"Concentrate, all of you!" he said, "We need to work out what we are looking at here. There is a guard sitting out front and it all looks peaceful but unless the phone calls were a hoax, there is something very wrong here."

Karasuma glanced back at Itona, "You got the drone we were working on?"

Itona nodded and opened his bag, pulling out a drone and handset. Karma looked at it,

"Where the hell did you get that? It is amazing"

Itona shrugged, "Mr K borrowed it for me from the government and I made some adjustments to it. Made it more suitable for the work we do. It has infrared and, just in case, is able to fire anti-sensei bullets."

Korosensei looked hurt, "Wait, why would you need those? You are not trying to kill me anymore?"

Itona shrugged, "I just thought it might be useful if you annoyed me too much."

The rest of the group laughed until Karasuma pulled them back to reality.

"Right, Itona get that drone in the air, see if you can work out what is going on. Karma, Nagisa take the perimeter, find us a way in. We need to get in without that guard letting anyone know we are

here."

Itona set about getting the drone flying and Nagisa and Karma walked further down the tree line before crossing the road and walking down the side of the electric plant. Luckily, the plant was surrounded by streets so it would not look too suspicious that two teenagers were walking about. Karma glanced over at Nagisa and smiled to herself, deciding she may as well have some fun whilst there were there.

"Hey Nagisa, you should hold my hand so it looks like we are just two teenagers, out for a walk together. No one would expect two assassins holding hands." She held out her hand towards him.

Nagisa at her, trying to work out if she was joking or not. He saw her reach out her hand and blushing slightly, he reached out his own hand to hold hers. Karma saw him blush and smiled to herself. They walked on, hand in hand, discretely looking at the fence line, looking for cameras or anywhere that they could break in without being noticed. Karma stopped walking and Nagisa looked over at her.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"I think we might be able to get in here," Karma said, "I don't think the cameras cover this corner and there is plenty on cover on the other side of the fence."

Nagisa looked, "Maybe but we should not stand her too long, it will look weird."

Karma thought about it and then moved him so he was standing with this back towards the area that she was trying to look at. Nagisa looked at her, not understanding what she was doing. Karma smiled at him and said,

"Just go with this, ok?"

"Go with what?" Nagisa said.

Karma smiled and then leant forward, kissing him. Nagisa stiffened slightly, not sure what the hell was going on but relaxed and kissed her back. Karma carried on kissing him, all the time looking over his shoulder at the compound. Finally happy that she had found the right place to enter, she broke off the kiss.

"Yep this is definitely the place, let's go back and tell Karasuma," she said as she started to walk back the way they had come.

Nagisa was still not sure what had just happened but he followed meekly behind. Today was turning out to be a strange day but not all of it had been too bad! A few minutes later, Karma and Nagisa arrived back where the others were waiting.

"There is a place on the fence line where we can get in without anyone seeing us, but we will have to be careful not to get seen on the way there." Karma said.

Karasuma nodded, "Right, we will go in there."

Korosensei was sniggering behind them, "Nice technique by the way."

Nagisa looked at him confused until Kayano said,

"Itona had the drone up watching your progress, we all saw you two kiss."

Nagisa blushed bright red, "It was just so Karma could look at the fence without anyone wondering why we were just standing there!"

Karasuma gave a rare smile, "Irina would have been proud of that move. Right, everyone get it together, we are moving."

Korosensei looked at them, "Good luck guys, I am waiting here unless you need me. No need to give away that I am alive until we absolutely have to"

Karasuma nodded at him and led the group off in the direction of the place Karma and Nagisa had found. Hopefully, they would be able to finish this tonight before the threat got even more serious than it already was.

Ten minutes later, the fence was cut and the group were standing hidden in the shadows across from the main building. Itona still had the control to the drone in his hands and he was watching the screen as it flew silently above the plant. He looked at Karasuma and shook his head slightly.

"There are heat signatures everywhere. There is no way we can tell if any of them are the tentacle guys, unless they have their tentacles out," he said quietly.

Karasuma thought for a while and said, "Ok, we are going to go in. This is recon only, do not engage with anyone unless you have no other choice. We have no idea how many there are or how strong they are but we don't stand a chance if they are anything like the Octopus. We need to be clever about this and not just rush into a fight." He stared at Karma as he said it.

Karma looked back, "What? Why you looking at me?"

The rest of the group laughed quietly, until Karasuma glared at them. "Follow me," he said and

carefully made his way towards a door on the back of the building.

Once inside, Karasuma looked around and made his decision "Kayano, Sugino, Isogai, you go that way, I want you to look for workers and if you can get them all somewhere safe. Nagisa, Karma,

Itona, you are with me. Let's go find these monsters and see what we are dealing with."


	8. Chapter 8

As Kayano, Sugino and Isogai quietly made there way down one corridor, the other's headed in the direction they believed to be where the main controls were. Karasuma had downloaded the plans for the plant and so they had a fairly good idea where they were heading but every now and again, he paused to check his directions on his phone. They moved steadily but quietly, Nagisa was surprised that there seemed to be no one about and there did not seem to be any guards. Either the attackers were extremely confident in their abilities to overcome anyone who tried to enter the plant, or they had already gone. Nagisa did not know which would be better. If they were here, they would get a chance to end it here and now but the thought of taking on more than one version of Korosensei was scary. However, if they had already left, it meant that they were too late and the problem had now moved on and they were again in the dark as to what the enemies plans were.

They moved quickly but quietly through the building, until they got closer to the main control room.

"Where is everyone," Karma asked.

Karasuma shook his head, "I don't know but it would make sense that they put all the workers together somewhere, it would make them easier to deal with. Hopefully Kayano and the others will get to them and get them out."

Karasuma held out his hand to stop them as the main room came into view. There was no sound of voices or movement but the lack of workers was a sign that something was not right. Karasuma pulled his gun out of his shoulder holster and made his way towards the door, the others following closely behind. At the door, Karasuma stopped and motioned to the others to follow him as he turned through the door, gun ahead of him. The room was empty, except for the body of a man laying in the centre of the room. Karasuma walked over and bending down checked the man's neck for any sign of a pulse. Feeling nothing, he stood back up and looked at the destroyed control panel.

"Is he dead sir," Nagisa asked.

"Yes," Karasuma replied, "They are escalating now, they have killed one person so they will not care about killing anyone else. We need to find the others...now!"

With that Karasuma ran out of the room, closely followed by Nagisa, Karma and Itona. As they ran back the way they had come, they became aware of shouting and banging up ahead of them and the muffled sound of things hitting walls. They pushed themselves forward as hard as they could and found themselves in a dining area, where a group of workers were cowering in a corner, whilst Kayano, Isogai and Sugino desperately tried to protect them from a large man, with tentacles. Sugino was bleeding from a cut on his scalp and was having to constantly wipe blood from out of his eyes which was making things hard from him. As Karasuma ran into the room, he aimed and fired at the man, drawing his attention towards him. As he did so, he yelled into his ear piece,

"Dammit Octopus, we need you in here NOW!"

The attention of the man was now drawn to Karasuma and so Nagisa, Itona and Karma were able to get over to the other and check they were ok. Nagisa pushed Sugino over to the cowering workers and made him sit, although he protested.

"Sugino you are hurt, you need to sit this one out. To be honest, we all need to sit this one out!" Nagisa joked slightly, trying to stop the fear building inside him. He glanced round, in time to see Karasuma fly across the room and slam off a wall, climbing unsteadily back to his feet shaking his head. Karma had pulled a gun and was trying to get a clear shot but the man was standing too near to Karasuma and the way he moved, there was too much of a risk that she would miss and hit Karasuma instead. The situation seemed hopeless when all of a sudden the roof, exploded and Korosensei landed behind the man, grabbing him and throwing his across the room.

"And who are you, may I ask?" Korosensei said starting at the tentacle covered man in front of him.

The man stared back, "You are supposed to be dead, experiment number 1. We are the next generation, we will bring about what you were supposed to do! I am Chaos and I will kill you."

Korosensei smiled, "I think you will find that I am not very easy to kill, better people than you tired for a long time."

Karasuma made a move to get closer but Korosensei held up a tentacle, "No, I think I need to deal with this."

Chaos laughed harshly, "You think you can deal with me? You have no idea what is coming, you take me down my brother and sister will revenge me. This is just the start."

Nagisa looked over at Karma, this was not good. There were more of them out there and the class had not managed to take down Korosensei, let alone a bunch psychos intent of causing mayhem. Korosensei looked over at Karasuma and the kids,

"If you would be so good as to get the workers out of here, I will deal with this troublemaker."

Nagisa started to protest, but Karma grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards where the others were helping the workers to their feet and towards the door.

"We can't help him with this," she said. "We need a better plan before we can even consider taking any of these people on! Let Korosensei deal with this."

Nagisa reluctantly agreed and headed towards the door with the others. He glanced over his shoulder one last time but all he could see was a blur of tentacles. Karasuma grabbed him, and pulled him outside.

"I need you kids to get back to the school, the authorities will be turning up soon and we need to keep your involvement quiet. I will wait here, try and work out what the hell to tell them."

Just them, two blurs flew out of the roof and into the air. Karasuma followed them with his eyes,

"Well if they are not here that makes things easier!" he said, "Not that we can deny the existence of them anymore, the entire plant saw this!"

With that he pushed Nagisa towards the rest of the group and pointed toward the way they had come in,

"Get the hell out of here, I will meet you back at school. The Octopus will be fine, don't worry and no detouring on the way back!"

With that, he turned his back on them and the group headed for the gap in the fence and made their way back to school, through the dark streets.

**One hour later**

Nagisa and the rest had arrived back at school and give the rest of the class an account of what had happened at the plant and how they had come across one of the members of Oblivion. Karasuma had arrived just under an hour later, having dealt with the local police and pulled rank to ensure that it was kept quiet. The government had taken the workers from the plant into protective custody, mainly to ensure that no information they did not want releasing was released. Karma just telling the class about how Korosensei had taken over the fight, when there was a thud from outside the building. They rushed to the window, to find Korosensei dragging the prone body of Chaos towards the school.

"Damn, he did it. He beat him," Karma muttered under her breath.

Karasuma went out and helped Korosensei carry the still body into the school.

"Is he dead?" Kayano asked?

"No, he is just unconscious, we need to try and remove his tentacles, as we did for Kayano and Itona before he comes round or we will have more trouble on our hands." Karasuma said.

Nagisa looked down at Chaos as he laid on the floor, he was a big man who looked like he had been in a fight or two over his life and he was not sure whether he would be that much easier to handle without his tentacles! He watched as Korosensei rolled Chaos over and removed the tentacles. Itona and Kayano watched, memories of there past flitting through their heads. Once the tentacles were removed, there was not much they could do until the man woke up. There had been no one else inside the electricity plant and Karasuma was sure something else was coming. The electricity people were trying to repair the damage caused, under the guard of government special forces but for now there was not much to do except wait in the dark to question Chaos or another attack...whichever came first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oblivion HQ**

Hector stood in front of the wall-to-wall monitors watching as the lights went off all around the city. He smiled to himself, stage one had been a success. People would be starting to take notice and be starting to feel that fear that came from not knowing what was happening. That was want he wanted. He wanted people to fear him, people who were scared were easier to control and he intended to control this city and in time, the country.

He carried on watching the screen, they had spent weeks setting up cameras all over the city so that he could watch as things unfolded without having to leave the safety of the base. For all his dreams of domination Hector was, deep down, a coward. It was one of the reasons he had restarted the tentacle project, he needed people he could control and have fight for him. Unfortunately, for Hector, he did not truly understand what he had created and overestimated his control over them.

Hector zoomed in on the back of the plant and watched with interest as a group of kids and one adult scurried across the yard and into the plant. He smiled slightly and said to himself,

"I did wonder how long it would take for you lot to show up."

Hector was not worried, his monsters could deal with a bunch of kids and they should be long gone by now anyway. His orders had been to go in, subdue the staff and take out the power and then leave, moving on to the next target. He had not been able to get cameras inside the plant but he trusted Fury and the others to get the job done and he had seen Fury and Bedlam leave. He was not sure why they had left Chaos behind but he assumed they had a good reason. He stood and watched the screens, moving his eyes to the next target but there was no sign of Fury and Bedlam yet. As he watched the screen, his attention was suddenly drawn to a sudden explosion of movement on the screen watching the plant. Hector watched as the roof exploded and two blurs of motion flew up towards the sky. One was Chaos and the other ... not it was not possible. The other one was a blur of yellow.

"What the hell," Hector muttered, "You are supposed to be dead."

Hector watched as the Chaos and Korosensei disappeared from sight. This was an unexpected turn of events but not necessarily a bad one. Experiment 1 would be useful. He was the original and Hector could make use of him. However, at the moment, it looked as if he was working alongside the brats from the school. This made no sense to Hector, as they had spent the last year trying to kill him. What had changed? Why were they now working together? This needed looking into. Hector picked up his phone and made a call to Fury. He stood deep in thought as they phone rang. When Fury finally answered, Hector told him what he had seen and there was quiet at the end of the phone. Finally, Fury replied,

"We may have to assume that Chaos is not going to be joining us for the next stage but Bedlam and I are good to go, just give us the word."

Hector frowned. Chaos had not seemed in any way bothered by the appearance of experiment one or the potential loss of his comrade. Hector needed to make sure he kept control of the situation and losing Chaos was a blow.

"Fury, think about this for a minute. If they take down Chaos, they will be able to get information about where we are. If they find the base, they find me and they find the subjects who are still in progress. We lost everything! For now, the next stage is on hold. Your orders have changed. You will find Chaos and experiment one and bring them back here."

Fury sighed slightly, "Fine, but what if those kids are there?"

Hector did not hesitate, "Kill them, every single one."

Fury hung up the phone and looked at Bedlam.

"Plans have changed slightly; we have new targets. Chaos had got his ass in trouble and we need to go get him and it would appear the first experiment is still alive so we are getting him too. Oh, and we have some kids to kill."

Bedlam smiled, "This is going to be fun! Hey Fury, can I have some fun with that government agent that protects them. He is just my type."

Fury rolled his eyes, "Fine, so long as he ends up dead, I don't care what you do to him first."

Bedlam grinned, "So what we waiting for, let's go rescue that dumbass Chaos!"

Fury turned and started to move away from the target they had been about to hit and headed in the direction of Kunugigaoka Junior High.

**Class 3-E**

Chaos started to stir, he was had no idea where he was and he was confused, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a group of kids staring back at him. He tried to sit up but he was tied up and he could not move. He blinked a few times and the room came more into focus. He tried to release his tentacles, to get the hell out of there but nothing happened. In fact, he could no longer hear the whispering voices that had been in his head ever since the tentacles had been successfully attached to him. He did not understand what was happening. He became aware of a larger shape standing over him and he looked up into the face of the creature he knew as experiment one.

"I realise that you are trying to release those tentacles," Korosensei said, "But I am afraid they are no longer there. We removed them; they are not healthy for you."

Chaos spoke for the first time, "You are lying! They can't be removed. They are mine!"

Korosensei looked sadly down at him, "They can be and they have been. They were corrupting your mind, although looking at you, I think your mind may had been fairly corrupted to start with."

Chaos growled, "They will come for me, my brother and sister. They will come and you will all pay for this."

Karma had been standing watching, her hands behind her back. She looked over at Korosensei,

"Come on, Korosensei, let me at him! We need to find out where they are coming from and I am looking forward to playing with him."

She brought her hands out in from of her back, holding her Emergency Tool Bag. Nagisa saw and let out a groan, he had seen her use the contents of that bag before and the result was never pretty. Karasuma raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He had also witnessed how effective Karma was with her kit and although it was not exactly government approved, it was definitely effective!

Karma walked over and stood with her legs either side of Chaos. She looked back at Karasuma,

"You ask the questions, Mr K and I'll make sure he answers," she smiled an evil looking smile.

Karasuma pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to look down at Chaos.

"Where are the rest of you? Where is your base?" he asked.

Chaos glared back up at him, "I am not telling you anything, the others will come for me and then you will pay for this."

Karma sighed and leant down, taking a tube of wasabi out of her bag and shoving it up Chaos' nose, squeezing it high into his nasal cavity. Chaos yelled as his nose began to feel like it was on fire.

"Answer the question, or you get the same up the other nostril," Karma smiled.

Chaos squirmed on the floor, tears running down his face but shaking his head. His loyalty to Oblivion overriding the pain in his face. Karma looked back at Karasuma, who nodded. Karma put her hand into her bag and pulled out a different tube, waving it in front of Chaos' face.

"Hot mustard this time, you ready?" she bent down and shoved the tube into his noise and squeezed.

Chaos screamed slightly, "Stop it, you are a psycho! Ok, ok, they are in the old commerci..."

And then the windows exploded and things went bad!


	10. Chapter 10

**Aftermath**

It was hard to put together what happened once the window smashed as it was a blur of broken glass, flying furniture and tentacles! Nagisa sat on the floor looking around the room. It looked like a bomb had gone off. People were scattered about on the floor, Karasuma was laying against the wall not moving and Korosensei was nowhere to be seen. Nagisa slowing stood up, looking around for Karma. Karma was on her hands and knees next to the body of Chaos, slowing shaking her head, as if to clear out her ears. Nagisa walked over and touched her on the shoulder,

"Are you ok?" he asked

Karma looked up and nodded slowly, "Yeah I am ok, my head just hurts." Karma looked around, "Is Mr K ok? He looks hurt!"

Nagisa looked over and saw Karasuma was still not moving. He walked over and crouched down next to him, gently touching the side of his neck checking for a pulse. To his relief, he felt the slow steady rhythm of a heartbeat.

"He is alive, just unconscious," Nagisa said with relief

Karma smiled in relief but it did not stay on her face long. Around her the rest of the class were sitting or lying on the ground, moaning and groaning. The attack had been fast and violent, it did not look like anyone had escaped some kind of injury! Karma realised that Chaos was still next to her and she wondered why they had not taken him. She reached over and that was when she realised, he was dead. They had not taken him because he was dead. She shuffled away from his body, looking at it in shock.

"Nagisa, he is dead, I think they killed him," she said.

Nagisa looked over from where he was crouched beside Karasuma, who was starting to stir.

"Why would they kill him? He was one of them?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't know but maybe it is because we took his tentacles away. He would not be any use to them anymore and he knew too much information about what their plans are. Damn Nagisa, do you think we doomed him to death when we took his tentacles off?" Karma asked.

Karasuma was pushing himself into a sitting position, "No he doomed himself when he joined up with them," he rubbed this head, wincing, "Where the hell is the damn Octopus?"

Nagisa and Karma both looked round. There was no sign of Korosensei or the other two tentacle monsters. Nagisa just hoped it did not mean that the other two had managed to overpower Korosensei. He shook his head and started to walk around the room, checking on his classmates. Korosensei could look after himself for now. They needed to tend to their wounds and then they could make a plan on what to do next.

**Korosensei**

Korosensei had been able to react much more quickly than anyone else in the room but even he had struggled to hold off the attacks of the two tentacle monsters. His main purpose had been to protect the class. The male of the pair had immediately headed towards the prone figure of Chaos on the floor and Korosensei had heard a sickening crack as he snapped his own colleague's neck. As he had done so, he had used his tentacles to hit Karma and some of the other kids hard. Korosensei had reacted quickly, making sure he did not get close enough to any of the kids to do what he had done to his own colleague. At the same time, he was fending off attacks from the female, who also managed to land a blow on Karasuma, throwing him across the room and slamming him hard against the wall. Korosensei watched in anger as Karasuma, hit the floor and did not move. The whole time he was fending off attacks and using his own tentacles to protect the class. To an outsider, it would have just looked like a mass blur of tentacles as the three of them fought.

Then without warning, the pair had sped off into the night. Korosensei had been torn between staying to help the injured and going after the pair. He saw some of the kids stirring and happy that they could look after each other, he sped off after the pair of tentacle monsters. If nothing else, he wanted to know where they were hiding. This had gone too far now and they needed to be stopped!

**Classroom**

Back in the classroom, everyone was picking themselves up and brushing themselves down. No one seemed to be seriously injured and except for a few cuts and bruises, they seemed to have got off lightly, at least compared to Chaos! Karasuma was sat on a desk, whilst Isogai cleaned a cut on the back of his head.

"What do we do now sir?" Karma asked.

Karasuma thought about it, "Well first thing we need to get help to remove the dead body in the middle of the classroom! I will make a call to headquarters. Then we need to find out where the hell the Octopus went. One way or another, we need to find who these people are, they are pissing me off now!"

Karma and Nagisa looked at each other and then at Karasuma. They had never heard him swear or even lost his cool. Things must be really getting bad.

Karasuma had gone to the staffroom to make some calls and the class were distracting themselves by putting the classroom back together, trying not to look at the large shape covered in a blanket in the middle of the room. Suddenly, with a blur of appeared through the window and everyone tensed, only relaxing when they saw the familiar yellow colour of their teacher.

"Where did you go?" Karma demanded

"I went to see where the two of them went. I am quite good at not being seen when I want to be. They got careless. They should have expected me to follow them but they obviously thought I would be more concerned in making sure you were all ok." Korosensei said

"Should we be insulted that you weren't?" Itona laughed.

Korosensei smiled slightly, "Obviously I was, but I had to make a calculated decision and it paid off. I know where they are and we are going to go get them."

Karasuma walked back into the room, "Where they hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Finding out where their base is." Korosensei replied, "We may need some backup, it is huge but I think we can take them."

Karasuma picked up his phone again, "I'm on it!" he said as he phoned headquarters again to request back up.

Whilst they waited for confirmation of what was happening, Karma and Nagisa wandered outside to get some fresh air.

"Hell of a night huh?" Karma said

Nagisa laughed slightly, "Yeah is has been different! I was worried you know, when I saw you lying on the floor not moving. I thought they had really hurt you."

"Takes more than that it put me out of action," Karma laughed looking up at the night sky.

Nagisa looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Karma, about earlier, at the plant when you ... erm ... when we ..." he blushed

Karma raised an eyebrow, "When we kissed?"

"Yeah, that. Well it's just, I ... well ..." Nagisa stuttered

"Oh, for goodness sake," Karma laughed and leaned over kissing him on the lips.

Nagisa paused and then kissed her back, putting his arms around her and holding her close to him. Neither of them noticed Korosensei and Karasuma looking out of the window. Karasuma raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Oh, leave them alone," Korosensei said, "Let them have a bit of happiness before we have to go fight again. We all need that sometimes. Speaking of which, where is Irina?"

Karasuma growled "Shut it Octopus" and walked away, leaving a chuckling Korosensei smiling at the sight of the two young people kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Classroom**

Two hours later, the plans were in place for the take down of the Oblivion hideout. Karasuma had been on the phone and managed to round up support and the class was ready and raring to go. They wanted pay back for what had happened earlier! They all knew their roles in the upcoming fight and with the back-up from the government and Korosensei, they were feeling fairly positive. At the front of the classroom, Karasuma checked his weapons and looked up at the class. Irina had arrived from headquarters and was looking serious, standing next to Karasuma, hands almost touching. With a final look around, Karasuma said,

"Right, let's do this ... move out!"

**Oblivion**

Fury and Bedlam had arrived back at headquarters and were standing in the control room with Hector. They had filled Hector in on the mission to get Chaos back and the ultimate decision to kill him rather than try and bring him back.

"They had removed his tentacles?" Hector asked.

Fury nodded, "Yeah they were gone. He was back to being a useless human so I figured he was not worth the effort of saving and he knew too much for us to leave him."

Hector shrugged, "Well it is a shame as it was a lot of effort to make him but you made the right decision. What about Experiment 1?"

"He was there," Bedlam said, "But he could not stop both of us, we took out that teacher of theirs as well. He was not moving when we left, I hit him hard enough to kill him. Shame really, he is hot!"

Fury frowned at Bedlam, "Seriously?"

Hector scowled at them both, "Focus! Most importantly, did Chaos tell them where we are? Were you followed back?"

They both shook their heads at once.

"No, we arrived just as he was about to tell them and he was dead before he had the chance. We were not followed, we thought Experiment 1 might but we checked and he didn't. He must care more about those kids than anything else." Fury said

"And that is his weakness," Hector said. "Right, get ready, we need to capture him. We are down a man and he would be a worthwhile replacement."

Fury and Bedlam looked at each other, they were not so sure it would be that easy but they did not want to disagree with the man who, for now, was in charge. They nodded at Hector and went to get ready for the next stage.

**Final Showdown**

On the edge of the commercial district, the class had gathered and were waiting for the scouts to return. Itona had his drone up in the air, looking for body heat and Isogai and Karma had been sent to look for cameras. For now, everyone waited, tense but excited.

Nagisa stood next to Korosensei waiting for Karma to return. His mind was focused on what was to come but a part of him kept creeping back to the kiss he had shared with Karma back at the school. They had talked for a while and agreed that when this was over, they would become a couple. Nagisa had never been so happy but he was keeping it inside so it did not distract him from the fight ahead of him. For now, no one needed to know. Nagisa sense Korosensei looking at him.

"Something the matter sir?" he asked.

Korosensei just smirked, "Oh nothing Nagisa, you knew me, I just love a good love story!"

Nagisa stared at him, "Wait what?"

"Karasuma and I saw you and Karma kissing, and I can't keep a secret so I told everyone else"

Nagisa groaned, "Really? Everyone?"

Karasuma was listening, "Yeah he told everyone. Now concentrate! We have a fight to do!"

Korosensei grinned and leaned towards Nagisa, "Karasuma is dating Irina, now you know his secret

too."

Karasuma glared at Korosensei, "I will kill you!"

Irina laughed "Save that thought for the ones inside darling!"

Karasuma opened his mouth to reply but at that moment, Itona, Karma and Isogai returned.

"There are a lot of cameras," Karma said, "But I think we found a black spot where we can get in but it will be risky."

Itona added, "There are a lot of bodies in there. They are everywhere so it will be hard to sneak in without being noticed. There seems to be a lot of heat at the centre so that is probable the nerve centre."

Karasuma thought for a minute, "I don't think we have much choice. We go in that way. I think the government troops should go in hard and we will use the diversion to sneak in and try and take out the tentacle guys and whoever is running this operation. Karma, Isogai show us where this black spot is."

Karma nodded and led the way to the area where the cameras did not cover, the rest of the class following behind.

...

Five minutes later, they were crouching in the undergrowth by the fence line to the factory. Karasuma had arranged for the government troops to storm the front, as they had the man power and the fire power to take on any guards and security. Hopefully that would keep the majority of them distracted so he and the class could creep in and hit the tentacle guys when they did not expect it. Korosensei was waiting further back for a call once they located where the other tentacle monsters were based in the facility.

A few minutes later, the sound of gun fire reached them as the government troops started their attack. Karasuma looked at the class.

"Right, we go now. Be careful, use your training and no taking any stupid risks. Watch each other's

backs. I have total faith in you all"

Karasuma got to his feet and led the way across and into the building, Irina close on his heels and the rest of the class following close behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**After the Fact**

In the hours and days that followed that night, everyone had a different perspective on what exactly had happened. The government, especially, went for the line that nothing had happened except an old, abandoned building had caught fire. It was assumed that it was the result of homeless people lighting a fire to try and stay warm, or at least that is what the news reported. Only the people who were inside the building that night had any real idea of what had happened and even they, if asked, could not be 100% sure they had the whole story!

The following is based on the debriefings of various members of Class 3-E and government officials, Karasuma Tadaomi and Irina Jelavic.

...

Once the class entered the warehouse, the split up, heading in different directions to assess and report on the layout of the lair and the whereabouts of the occupants. They stayed in radio contact so that if anyone needed help, they could just give the word. Nagisa and Karma stayed with Karasuma, heading for where they believed the control room for the building was. Karasuma wanted the person in charge of this. Taking down the tentacle monsters was important but if the person who was capable of making them in the first place got away, then they would always be wondering when the next threat would come from. Also, they needed to make sure that any research and data was destroyed. The government had ordered Karasuma to save it and pass it on to them but Karasuma was not an idiot and he knew that that would mean that government scientists could just replace the madman currently making new monsters. As he moved through the corridors, Karasuma thought to himself, 'Well accidents do happen and data gets destroyed'. It was his intention that every bit of information stored in this building was going to meet with a big, fire related accident!

Karasuma slowed down as they reach a large metal door, it was shut and there was no way of knowing how many people were on the other side of it. He spoke quietly into his wrist mike,

"Itona, I need to you zone in on the main control room, see how many heat signatures are in there."

From outside the building, where he was standing with Korosensei, Itona moved his drone over the building, watching the screen.

"I have three outside the door, which I assume is you Sir," he said, "and five on the other side of the door. One is bigger than the rest so I think it might be one of the tentacle monsters."

Karasuma relayed the information to Karma and Nagisa, before speaking to Itona again.

"Thanks Itona, we are going in. Keep an eye on the building in general and tell the Octopus to be ready. We are probably going to need him for this."

**Irina**

Irina moved quietly down the corridors; they were quiet as the majority of the guards seemed to be outside fighting with the government forces. The few guards they had come across has been dealt with easily by various members of the class. It never ceased to amaze her just how deadly these kids could be. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Karasuma but she quickly refocused. He could look after himself and she had a job to do. Whilst Karasuma and the Octopus, dealt with the person in charge, and hopefully any tentacle monsters, her role was to clear any guards left inside and make sure any scientific equipment and research data had an 'accident'. She was in total agreement with Karasuma that the government must not get its hands on the information needed to create its own tentacle monsters. It would not end well.

At the end of the corridor, they walked into a huge room and Irina stopped suddenly, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

"What the actual hell?" she muttered.

Next to her Isogai, Kayano and Sugino was looking equally shocked. The room was full of glass cylinders and inside each one was a person, connected to breathing tubes and floating in some kind of liquid. Every single one of them, had tentacles of various lengths. Irina carried on staring, quietly moving around looking into each cylinder in disbelief. She raised her wrist to her mouth,

"Karasuma, it's Irina. We have found something and it is not going to be as simple as just destroying all the evidence. There are people in here, at least 50 and they are all in various stages of development with their tentacles. This is insane, I need advice babe!"

Kayano raised her eyebrows at Isogai as Irina called Karasuma babe in front of them. Through their earpieces, they head Karasuma's voice.

"We are outside the nerve centre, we will deal with this and then come and join you. Hold tight and don't let anyone in there ... guards or government! Oh, and Irina, professionalism for God's sake!"

Irina chuckled and despite the situation tagged him back, "Sorry babe, we will wait here for you. Be careful."

They all heard Karasuma sigh over the link but he did not say anything else, seemingly resigned to their relationship being public knowledge.

"Be careful," was the only reply he gave before the line went quiet again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Karasuma**

Karasuma was stood looking at the door. There was no way that those inside did not know that they were there. Standing outside the door all day was not going to get them anywhere. He glanced at Nagisa and Karma,

"You two ready?" he asked.

They both nodded and Karma, squeezed Nagisa's hand quickly, flashing him a smile. Nagisa smiled back and got ready to follow Karasuma into the room. Just as they braced to burst in the door, it opened and a man appeared in the doorway.

"Ahh, you must the from the school. Well don't just stand there some in. My name is Hector and I am in charge here." Hector raised a gun and pointed it at them, "Please I insist, let's have a conversation about what is going to happen from this point on and why you are going to let me go and my work go."

Hector motioned them into the room using his gun and they had no choice but to follow. Karasuma discretely triggered the transmit button on his wrist mike. They may be going into the enemy's lair but they would not be going alone, the rest of the group would be able to hear everything and would make their move when the time was right.

**The ****end...?**

Irina and the others could do nothing but listen as Hector ordered Karasuma, Karma and Nagisa into the room with him. Every part of her wanted to go and help the man she loved but she knew her job and she would not abandon her post until she was ordered to. Outside, Korosensei and Itona were listening, eyes watching on the drone's monitor as the heat signatures moved from the corridor into the room. Korosensei was ready to go but his timings had to be right and he knew that Karasuma would want to try and get some information out of Hector first. He was sure that when he was needed Karasuma would find a way to give a signal and if not, as soon as anyone looked in mortal danger, he would be there in no time at all.

Inside the building, Karasuma led the way into the room with Karma and Nagisa behind him. This was not the way he had wanted this to go but he could make it work. Hector motioned them forward with his gun and made them line up against the wall so that he was able to watch them all. Nagisa took in the room around him, the walls lined with monitors and workers standing around, tapping at keyboards as if nothing was happening behind them. Across the room, the monster know as Fury was staring at them but there was no sign on the female. Karasuma said a silent prayer that Irina and the others were ok and not in the middle of a battle with the female tentacle monster. If that happened, he hoped Korosensei would help them first but it was hard to tell what the Octopus would do in any situation.

Hector was looking at them keenly and finally spoke, "I can't let you take away all my work. I have put too much time and effort into keeping this project going and it is working, my creations are better and stronger than the original."

Karasuma laughed slightly, "I am sure he would disagree with that and your 'creations' as you call them, you will lose control of them soon. It is how it works. We have seen what the tentacles do when they take control of the person. We had two students who lost who they were because of them. They became filled with hate and anger and the people you used for your experiments were already like that. You have created uncontrollable killers, nothing more, nothing less."

Fury stirred slightly across the room, Karasuma's remarks had been a bit to close to the truth for his liking and he did not want Hector to realise that. Karasuma noticed the movement and realised it would not take much to push the monster over the edge. He had to be careful.

Hector seemed to be oblivious to the rising tension in Fury, he was too caught up in his need to convince Karasuma that his research and projects were important and that they needed to continue, without interference from outsiders. Karasuma was beginning to realise that Hector was not completely sane, as he ranted on about how his research would change the world for the better. In his ear, he heard Irina mutter "You need to take that man out babe, he is crazy". Karasuma agreed but how that would be done was not clear at the moment. As he was thinking things through, Karasuma heard Hector say something that pushed the already tense Fury over the edge.

"I can control these monsters," Hector ranted "I own them, their bodies and their lives. I created them and I can destroy them whenever I want! They are totally under my control!"

Fury looked over at Hector with hate in his eyes, "You do not control me, you stupid old man! You think you are in charge here but you are weak and we don't need you anymore."

Hector looked at Fury with genuine confusion in his eyes, "You don't mean that Fury. I am your creator, your father!"

Karasuma watched the exchange warily, motioning for Karma and Nagisa to get behind him as he had a feeling things were about to go bad. As he waved his hand for them to move, he heard Irina's voice in his ear.

"Hate to interrupt, but we have a problem here! The female just walked in and she looks mad as hell!"

Karasuma looked over at Fury and Hector who was stood staring at each over and he made a decision and decided they were distracted enough to risk giving an order.

"We are fine here, go help Irina and the others Octopus," he said.

"I will be ok babe, don't leave yourself at risk," Irina's voice said in his ear.

"That's an order Octopus, I have this ... help Irina." Karasuma barked

Outside, Korosensei stood torn. People he cared about were in danger and he could not help them all at once. But he knew Karasuma was right. He was more likely to handle things and Nagisa and Karma were not pushovers. With a sigh, he launched himself into the sky and headed towards Irina and the female tentacle monster. With a bit of luck, he could take her out quickly and then go help Karasuma and with the male.

**Karasuma, Nagisa and Karma**

Karasuma breathed a small sigh of relief when he realised the Octopus was doing as he was told. He turned his attention back to Hector and Fury. As he watched Nagisa whispered from behind him,

"Sir, I think Fury is going to kill Hector. He looks insane!"

Karasuma nodded in agreement. Fury was standing almost vibrating with anger, his tentacles out and flying around above his head. It seemed as though he had totally forgotten about the three of them as they stood against the wall and his entire focus was on Hector, his creator.

Hector was still trying to reason with Fury, seemingly oblivious to the danger he was in. The people working around the room, however, did seem to realise and were moving away towards the exits. Karasuma used the opportunity to start moving towards the consoles, hoping to find a way of shutting down the hatching tubes before they caused problems for Irina and the others. He was half way across the room when he heard a roar and Fury finally lost his final grip on himself and Hector flew past Karasuma hitting the wall behind him hard, falling to the ground and not moving. His body seemed twisted at a strange angle but Karasuma had no time to look closely as Fury had now turned his attention to everyone else in the room. The room filled with screams as Fury attacked the people who had been working around the room. Karasuma made a decision and grabbing Karma and Nagisa, he yelled above the noise,

"Run, we can't beat him like this. We need to get to the Octopus; it is the only chance we have now!"

With a final glance at the carnage going on around him, Karasuma led the way out of the room at a sprint. As the screams died down, he heard a roar as Fury realised that they had done and the sound of computers and walls being destroyed. Not looking back, Karasuma, Nagisa and Karma ran as if their lives depended on it ... which they most likely did! As he ran, Karasuma yelled down his mike,

"The male has gone over the edge; we are heading to Irina's location. We need everyone there. It is where this ends!"

There was a chorus of affirmative replies as the class moved to join Irina and the others to make their final stand!


	14. Chapter 14

**Final Stand**

Irina stood facing the female tentacle monster, the kids behind her. She knew she was no match for this woman but she would give it everything she had, to protect the kids. She had heard that Karasuma and the others were on their way and she hoped the Octopus would make his appearance soon. The woman facing her smirked and said,

"I am gonna rip that pretty face of yours to pieces and enjoy every minute of it,"

Irina stood her ground, "Bring it on bitch, you might be surprised how tough I really am!"

Behind her Kayano mutter, "Get her told Professor Bitch!"

Bedlam let out a howl of rage and launched herself at Irina. As she did, the wall behind her exploded and Korosensei slammed into her, throwing them both across the room, shattering the hatching tubes as they went. Irina yelled at the kids,

"Get out of the way, this is going to get nasty!"

Isogai, Kayano and Sugino ran, dodging flying glass and headed for the entrance. As they did, Karasuma arrived with Nagisa and Karma, skidding to a halt just inside the door and watching the blur that was the fight between Bedlam and Korosensei. Karasuma grabbed hold of Irina,

"Are you ok?" he said, concern on his face

"I am fine, don't worry!" Irina smiled

"The male is not far behind us, we are going to have to deal with him whilst the Octopus deals with that one. He can't take them both at the same time" Karasuma said

Irina looked over at him, "Do you honestly think we have a chance? They are insanely powerful! Even the Octopus is struggling!"

As she said this, more hatching tubes shattered behind her and Korosensei yelled, "Someone get over here, I have her pinned down! Get these tentacles off and we can deal with the other one!"

Karma ran over, pulling her knife as she did. Bedlam was pinned down, half by Korosensei and half by a large piece of wall that had fallen on her legs. She screamed and thrashed as Karma desperately tried to cut the tentacles away from her. Nagisa ran over to help and as they fought with Bedlam, Fury flew through the floor, throwing Karasuma and Irina across the room as if they were toys. Isogai and Sugino drew their weapons, shooting at Fury trying to take his attention away long enough for Karma to deal with Bedlam and for Karasuma and Irina to get back to their feet. Fury roared and flung out his tentacles hitting both Isogai and Sugino, knocking them off their feet. Karasuma was back on his feet and threw himself at Fury, using his body weight to force him away from the boys before he could do anymore damage. Kayano was crouched down next to Irina who was laying still on the floor, blood running from her head. Karasuma was desperately trying to get Fury to focus on him, taking blow after blow from the tentacles but keeping up his attacks.

Over by Bedlam, there was a cry of success as Karma managed to get the tentacles off Bedlam's body and in a split second, Korosensei crossed the room to help Karasuma.

"See to Irina, I have this," Korosensei said to Karasuma and turned to face Fury.

Karasuma moved out of the way and crouched down next to Kayano and Irina who still had not moved. He gently touched the wound on her head and glanced back at Korosensei who was still standing opposite Fury, neither of them moving.

Korosensei finally spoke, "We do not have to do this, you are not in control of yourself anymore. It is the tentacles. All you have is rage and you will not beat us. Let me take the tentacles away, before it is too late for you."

Fury laughed, "Too late for me? I am better and stronger than I have ever been! Why would I want to go back to who I was before? How can you tell me to give up my tentacles whilst you have yours? Hypocrite!"

Korosensei sighed, "I am an exception, the rage has not got hold of me. I can control things. The tentacles do not control me like they do you and the others."

Fury laughed again, "You are so self-righteous! You do not get to say who gets to have tentacles and who does not!"

Korosensei smiled, "I am going to take you down and you will lose those tentacles, just like the other two did. That is not in doubt."

Fury looked over at where Bedlam was laying on the floor, Karma and Nagisa sitting on her whilst they tied her up. His glance moved over the broken hatching tubes and back to Korosensei as he calculated his chances of beating him. Korosensei stood still, he still hoped that he had a chance to talk the man down. Around them Karasuma and the class watched and listened, hardly breathing as they wondered where this would go.

Fury smiled, seeming to reach a decision.

"Maybe you are right, maybe I should give them up," Fury said

"We can help you," Korosensei said calmly

As they talked, Fury had been inching towards a hatching chamber and suddenly he laughed.

"As if I am going to give up the best thing that ever happened to me!" he snarled and without warning, he grabbed the hatching tube and threw it at full force towards Karasuma and the prone Irina.

Karasuma threw himself over Irina and Kayano, but Korosensei moved faster, blocking the tube before it hit them but only managing to hit it to the side, where it broke. Glass and liquid showered down over Karasuma as he protected the others. Korosensei moved to attack Fury but he was gone. Without saying anything, he shot out and into the air, leaving Karasuma and the class to look after themselves.

Isogai and Sugino rushed over to help Karasuma who was brushing glass off himself. Karasuma looked up.

"Where the hell did they go?" he asked

Karma and Nagisa ran over, leaving Bedlam secured.

"Fury left when Korosensei was distracted protecting you and Irina. He must have known Korosensei would chose to protect you and used that to his advantage." Nagisa said

Karasuma looked annoyed but he knew he would have done the same. He looked down at Irina.

"We need to get her to a hospital; she is hurt badly," he said, ordering medics over his wrist mike, worry plain on his face. "We can't do anything now but wrap up here and hope the Octopus deals

with the escapee."

The next few hours passed in a blur of action. The hatching tubes that had not been destroyed in the fight, were 'accidently' destroyed in the aftermath and the servers weirdly disappeared before the government forces arrived. Irina was moved to hospital, still unconscious, Kayano at her side as Karasuma needed to stay and organise things. However, the worry was clear on his face to the rest of the class. Once the site was secured, the government made it clear that there was no need for Karasuma and the kids to be there and they went back to school to wait for news.

**Final Report**

The truth of that day is only remembered by those involved. The official report stated that the attack was a success, the government forces saved the day and all the tentacle monsters perished in the fire that unfortunately followed the attack. But the reality was very different.

Following the fight, there was no sign of Hector in the control room, just a pile of bodies belonging to the support staff. Even though Korosensei searched, he found no sign of Fury and it is believed that Fury grabbed Hector and took him to wherever he went. Probably as he needed someone to keep his dreams of leading a tentacle army alive.

Irina was unconscious for three days, suffering multiple injuries. Karasuma barely left her side for the three weeks she was there and when she left the hospital, she was wearing a huge diamond that she flashed at every available opportunity.

The class recovered from their various injuries and went back to studying for exams, Korosensei not giving them any break. However, he did seem distracted at times and he was believed he spent his evenings looking for Fury.

And as for me? Karma agreed to be my girlfriend and we have been together ever since the night before the attack.

My name is Nagisa Shiota, I am an assassin and this story is not over! We will fight until we have rid the world of the menace caused by Fury and his kind. Even if it takes the rest of our lives!


End file.
